Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Minshall, Richard, D. RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? m Yes l No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? l Yes m No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes l No IACUC Approval Date: 05-17-2006 Animal Welfare Assurance Number A3460-01 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 1702-abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 2345-HL_071626_MINSHALL_RDPROJEMCimTe_NTAypReR:AaTppIVliEca.ptidofn/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 1023-HL71626_G-literature_cited.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 7728-Resource_2.19.07.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 6962-Major_Equipment.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Minshall, Richard, D. Increased lung vascular endothelial permeability induced by activation of polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs) adherent to endothelial cells via ICAM-1 leads to protein-rich pulmonary edema formation and acute lung injury. However, the mechanisms responsible for PMN-induced increased endothelial permeability are incompletely understood. Our supporting data demonstrate that increased caveolae- mediated transcellular transport of albumin may contribute to increased endothelial permeability, and thus may be a factor leading to leaky lung microvessels. In this renewal application, we will address the role of PMNs in inducing the activation of caveolae-dependent transcytosis of albumin and promoting edema formation. The studies will test the hypotheses that (i) fMLP activation of PMNs stimulates caveolae- mediated albumin transcytosis in endothelial cells and mediates the increase in endothelial permeability and lung injury, and (ii) PMN activation of Src kinase in endothelial cells regulates eNOS-mediated NO production via PI3-kinase and Akt signaling and that the NO derived from PMN-endothelial interaction regulates transcellular and junctional permeability pathways to increase lung microvessel permeability. We will delineate the signaling pathways responsible for the activation of endothelial permeability and its consequences in the mechanism of lung edema formation. The approaches to be used include knockout mice, siRNA-induced suppression of protein expression, endothelial permeability assessment of transcellular and paracellular pathways, imaging analysis of caveolae mediated trafficking in live endothelial cells, and biochemical assessments of relevant signaling pathways. Studies in intact mouse lungs will be complemented by studies utilizing mouse lung endothelial cells to provide a more detailed and mechanistic understanding of the signaling basis of PMN-activated increase in endothelial permeability. These studies will provide a novel perspective into the mechanism of increased transendothelial permeability in lungs induced by PMN actvation, with the hope of identifying novel molecular targets and better designing strategies directed at treating protein-rich pulmonary edemagenesis and acute lung injury. Project Description Page 6